


My Other Superpower

by Leafsdude



Category: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafsdude/pseuds/Leafsdude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>COMPLETE! What if Buffy doesn't ignore Willow's abuse of magicks, and joins forces to assist in trying to stop her? And what if the only solution is one that Tara can't come back from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakfast Meetings

_A/N: OK, here's my next big fic! It's my 'what if' story #2._

There's a funny story (kind of) to how I came up with this. In simple phrasing, I woke up one morning with fan fictions on the mind, and just starting to think about how Buffy might have approached it. It turned into all out mind-babble for the next 20 minutes (scary!), mainly thinking about what Buffy might say to the two of them. Of course, I forgot to write it down later on, and I lost most of what I thought up, but I remembered the idea. So, here it is. So you're not confused, this will start immediately after 'Tabula Rasa', so if you watch up to that episode, you shouldn't be too lost. Also, nothing in 'Smashed' will happen, so if you've seen that episode, try to forget it while reading this. As for warnings, there is an extreme angst warning for this chapter, but as I say in my profile, 'all the scoobies will remain alive and human (or, in the case of Angel, as alive and human as possible) in all my stories, even if they change during them in one way or another. The fun part will be getting them there and back.'

Just to warn you, I'm fairly lost on any really good ideas, so it might turn out a little bland, but it should still satisfy the die-hard W/T fan. :) Oh, and speaking of which, there will be (VERY) slight B/S again, but they don't end up together, so if you're going to read it for that, I suggest you run along. Also, it starts in Buffy's POV, and I've never been good at getting into her mind, so it might push her a little out of character. The POV will still be like in my first few stories, as in it will still be 3rd person, but the third person is seeing through a character's eyes and mind (I never like writing it like I'm actually the character…something immoral about that…).

Well, on to the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't think Joss et al. is dumb enough to waste his time on some lowly creature having fun with his world that he so obviously messed up, so I'm not going to say anything to save me from that. However, because I respect the owners of the site, I'd just like to mention that I got some of my information for this story, from www.buffyworld.com. Thank you guys for your wonderful transcripts, even if the fight descriptions suck! :) For your happiness, there will be absolutely NO songs displayed in this story. I'll now cover my ears while the whole world shouts "Halleluiah!"

As always, a quick legend: _Thoughts appear like this (Buffy's at the start, Willow and Tara in later parts)_

* * *

  
**My Other Superpower**   


Chapter 1: Breakfast Meetings

By: David Armstrong AKA Leafsdude

* * *

Walking into her house at 4:00 am, Buffy Summers was feeling dirty. After heading out to do her daily (or nightly,  
as she always corrected herself) patrol, and ended up running into a lustful Spike. Unable to control herself,  
Buffy ended up engaging in the smoochies for about an hour, somehow still managing to keep all her clothes on.

After she had run about 500 miles away, or at least that was how far away Buffy hoped she was, she ended up staking  
a pair of vampires in frustration, and then walked home.

Now, as she climbed the stairs that always seemed to creak just the wrong way, Buffy's thoughts caused her to not  
notice a couple of things: First off, it was dead quiet in the house. Add to that the fact that Buffy didn't  
notice Dawn downstairs, seemingly fallen asleep on the couch, with the TV still on, and it was clear that she was  
a little too caught up in her own thoughts.

Sliding into bed, Buffy decided to try and get what normally ended up being about an hour of half-sleep, and  
closed her eyes. _Bad idea!_ She exclaimed, her eyes shooting open. All she saw was Spike, and she sure didn't  
want to be looking at that while she drifted off.

_It's quiet in here,_ Buffy finally realized, slowly sitting up, and heading to the bathroom to get a drink. As she  
walked back with the full cup of water, she now also noticed the TV on downstairs.

Heading to investigate, she noticed Dawn lying on the couch, asleep while the Cartoon Network played The Roadrunner  
Show. Walking over to turn off the TV, Buffy stole a glance at Dawn, and noticed that she looked rather upset.  
_Perhaps a nightmare._

Picking up Dawn, Buffy carried her to her bed, hoping that she would wake her up accidentally. She could never  
wake anyone up purposely.

With Dawn now asleep in her bed, Buffy, finishing up her drink, walked back into her room, and as her head hit the  
pillow, she fell into her half-sleep with disturbing images of Spike.

* * *

When Buffy noticed the clock beside her bed flashing '10:00am' that morning, she woke with a jump, and ran towards  
the bathroom to freshen up for the day. Stopping on a dime before the stairs, her super smelling picked up a  
familiar sent from the kitchen.

_Pancakes!_ Buffy thought, now running down the stairs.

As she entered the room, there were a few other surprises waiting for her. Probably the biggest surprise was the  
lack of Willow in the room. Dismissing it, Buffy assumed she was somewhere else in the house, and continued  
observing the pair of people in the room.

"Hey, guys," Buffy announced her presence.

"Morning, Buffy," Tara replied.

Immediately, Buffy noticed something was wrong in Tara's voice. However, she dismissed it. _Probably just tired  
like the lot of us._

Deciding that her normal coffee would be a good start to the day, Buffy walked around a seemingly unhappy Dawn,  
and picked up a mug. After filling the cup, and putting in her normal 4 sugars, she headed off towards the  
living room to sit.

As Buffy finished her drink, she went back to her earlier observation. _No Willow,_ she thought lamely.

Walking back into the kitchen, she decided to take what she believed was the best course of action. "Where's  
Willow?" She asked simply. _Maybe I should ask 'Where's Waldo?', while I'm at it._

Immediately she noticed Tara become uncomfortable, and Dawn looked upset. Upon the looks, Buffy assumed the  
worst. Well, what she thought at the moment was the worst. Before she could start her worried tantrum, though,  
Dawn finally spoke up.

"She's at the university," she said, bitterly.

This confused Buffy. _Tara and Willow never go without each other._ "I don't get it," she spoke up, hoping  
someone would explain it to her before her head burst.

Dawn looked up at Buffy again, before pointing towards the living room. "I'll be there in a second," she  
explained.

Still confused, Buffy obeyed, and sat back down. She could faintly hear the conversation in the kitchen, and  
despite trying to ignore it, she couldn't help but try to decipher it.

"I won't tell her if you don't want me to." That was Dawn.

"She deserves to know," came the half-hearted reply.

"Why? She comes in at four o'clock on one of the worst nights ever, sleeps in 'til ten, and then has the nerve  
to ask..." Dawn was cut off.

"She deserves to know," Tara said forcefully. The silence in the next couple of seconds seemed eternal. Sure,  
they had heard Tara angry before, but never forceful. _I wonder what is up,_ thought Buffy, somehow still clueless.

"I'll tell her," Dawn finally recovered. Buffy imagined the nod by Tara, and braced herself for the news. _It  
can't be good._

Dawn walked into the room with a couple plates of pancakes, and sat down next to Buffy. Looking at her curiously,  
Buffy couldn't help but blurt out, "What's up?"

"Well, if you're not careful, your feet might be soon, but don't say I didn't warn you," Dawn replied, the  
bitterness evident. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "What happened to us last night, that was Willow," she  
said.

Still not comprehending, Buffy just stared as Dawn, waiting for her to continue. When she didn't, Buffy once  
again asked the age old question: "so?"

Huffing, Dawn stood up, and started to pace. "How do I tell my brainless twit of a sister this?" She mumbled  
quietly, not realizing that Buffy could still hear her.

"I heard that," Buffy spoke up.

Spinning toward her, Dawn spoke up again. "Remember when Xander summoned that singing demon? Well, as it turns  
out, she put a forget spell on Tara the night before. And not just an 'opps, didn't mean to do that,' spell, more  
like a 'my will is my way,' spell."

"No way! Willow did that?" Buffy nearly shouted. She was now a little angry, too. _How could she have done that?_  
Still not understanding it completely, Buffy attempted to get the last piece of the puzzle. "So what's the story  
after that?"

"Well, she casts that spell last night, and," Dawn's voice dropped to a whisper at this point. "Tara moved out  
last night."

"What!" Buffy said, standing up faster than a guy on Viagra. _So that's why it was so quiet last night,_ Buffy  
thought. This proceeded to gross her out, despite the revelation that was just made by Dawn.

"So why is she here?" Buffy asked, confused while trying to think of less-disgusting things.

"I kinda flipped on her last night. She came to explain." Dawn told her, quietly. "Willow's gone out for a while.  
Tara wants to avoid her for now."

_I did this,_ Buffy thought. _I've been ignoring her, didn't even think about what happened last night. Didn't even  
figure out what she's been doing until Dawn spelt it out to me._

Quickly, one thought as to the reason for this flashed through Buffy's mind. _SPIKE!_

Getting ready to stand up, Buffy realized she was already vertical, and started to walk off to the kitchen.

"She's gone," Dawn announced.

"I gotta talk to her," Buffy replied desperately. "We can't just sit and watch Willow crumble."

"She's already tried everything," Dawn said, quietly.

"I'm sure there's something more we can do. I've been sitting on the sidelines long enough. I can't watch my  
friends suffer again," Buffy replied, grabbing her coat, and starting to walk out the door.

"She'll be at her dorm. Her resolve isn't big. If Willow were to ask her to come back, I don't think she'd  
refuse," Dawn revealed. "She thinks that the dorm is the most likely spot she'd go."

"Thanks," Buffy said, now getting ready for a long walk to Sunnydale U.

* * *

Walking up to the dorm room, Buffy ended up looking at an unnumbered door. Ironically, the only reason she knew  
how to get there was because Willow had dragged her there once. She somehow managed to remember where it was,  
anyway.

_Just like riding a bike,_ Buffy thought. As she hit the door with three soft taps, she backed up and waited for it  
to open. Surprisingly, she heard a voice answer before it opened.

"Who is it?" Came Tara's slightly strained voice.

"Buffy," she replied simply.

As the door creaked opened, Tara peaked out, and then opened the door wider, letting the slayer enter. Nodding her  
thanks, Buffy sat down on the bed.

"How're you holding up?" Buffy asked sincerely after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence.

"OK. Great even…If I were lying to myself," Tara replied quietly.

"Do you want to talk?" Buffy offered, not sure if she'd get what she was after. _We've never been close. The only  
time we really talked was when Willow summoned that troll. Could it be that I've missed all this for that long?_

"I d-don't know what to say, really," Tara replied.

"Just say whatever you want," Buffy urged.

"I...I can't do this," Tara said, about ready to crumble. Gaining her resolve, Buffy spoke up, a bit more  
forceful then she had meant.

"Yes, you can. We can do this. No matter what she said, Willow wants you to help her. She _needs_ you to help her.  
And she needs me to help her, too. I-I don't want to force anything out of you, but I need to know what I can do,  
how I can help." Her own stubbornness was aiding Buffy now, as she looked at Tara with almost pleading eyes.

"Yes, we can," came the reply as Tara sat next to Buffy, giving her a hug.

As the slight sobs from Tara subsided, Buffy pulled her back, and waited for her to begin.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, Tara had gone through everything, including some of the information Dawn had already  
revealed. Listening attentively, Buffy only interrupted when she felt it was absolutely necessary, knowing that  
her friend needed to let it all out.

"Th-that's about all, I think," Tara finished off.

"Wow," Buffy spat out. _Oh, there's a smart response!_

"Well, I thought more 'yikes' and 'am I doing the right thing?' but 'wow' is also a possible response," Tara  
replied.

Getting up, Buffy headed for the door. Realizing that Tara might interpret the move wrongly, she decided to turn  
back and quickly give an explanation.

"I'm going to go find her," Buffy started, purposely not saying Willow's name, which she noticed Tara left out  
throughout her explanation. "I want to try and reach her. I can't assume it's not possible," Buffy finished, now  
with her hand on the doorknob. She knew that Tara would tell her that she had tried everything just as Dawn had,  
but Buffy just couldn't stand and take their word for it.

Opening the door, Buffy began her woman-hunt with one step. _Chinese proverbs suck,_ Buffy thought, hoping that  
it wouldn't take 1000 miles.

* * *

After wandering around for what felt like 1000 miles, Buffy ended up at the Magic Box. She had already checked  
back in at home, and checked out the old dorm that she and Willow had shared only a year previous.

As she entered the store, she noticed the lack of lights, and, to her relief, the lack of Anya. However, that  
relief wore off quickly as she wondered why the door was unlocked if no one was in.

"Hi, Buffy." The voice startled her, but Buffy knew who it was immediately.

"Spike, I don't have time for this," Buffy replied, beginning her search around for any sign of Willow. It took a  
little while, but Buffy finally relented, and asked the unwanted company. "Have you seen Willow here?"

"No. Haven't seen Red in a few days. Give her my regards if you do run into her," Spike replied in his typical  
fashion.

"Thanks," Buffy said with only a little sincerity as she turned to leave.

"What, no good-bye kiss," Spike replied, his grin evident in his voice.

"I don't have time for you, Spike," Buffy once again responded. "I'll never have time for you. We're finished.  
I've got more important things to do than to dwindle over you."

Without letting Spike respond, Buffy retreated out of the magic shop and continued her search for Willow, making  
sure she stayed in the sun.

* * *

Buffy entered her house just before the sun set, defeated. She had checked the Expresso Pump, Bronze, even the  
abandoned high school, but still no trace of Willow. Even worse, Buffy had to head out to patrol in a matter of  
minutes, and she knew that Spike would pay her a visit, no matter what she said.

She ignored those last thoughts of Spike, and went upstairs to get herself ready for what was likely going to be a  
long night. Rounding the corner to her room, Buffy was so caught up in her thoughts, she almost didn't notice the  
figure that bumped into her, and fell with a slight thump onto the floor.

"Willow! Where've you been?" Buffy shouted, agitated.

"And hi to you, too, Buffy. How are you feeling this nice evening," Willow replied sarcastically while standing  
up.

"Well, just off the top of my head, impatient, annoyed and angry. And once again, where've you been?" Buffy  
retorted.

"Out and about, sulking, you know, the typical," Willow once again failed to hold in her sarcasm.

Relenting, Buffy forced herself to relax, and tried to compose herself for what was likely going to be a long  
chat.

"How about we start fresh with a one word question. Why?"

"Well, it was too quiet in here, and..." Willow was cut off.

"Not that. I mean last night." Buffy said, eying Willow sharply.

Turning away, Willow's body language was of a person of frustration, arms flailing and all. "Why does everyone  
hate it so much when I try to help people?"

"You don't help people like that, Will. You talk to people, let them talk about what bothers them so much, lend  
them a shoulder to cry on, and let them say things that they wouldn't tell anyone else. Not by altering their  
sense of reality, playing with our minds…" Buffy's rant was cut short.

"Tara sent you, didn't she?" Willow said, now eying Buffy dangerously. "And here I was thinking someone finally  
loved me..."

Upon this, something in Buffy finally burst. Her earlier jump-off-the-couch speed-record was broken, as she came  
face-to-face with Willow.

"When did you become so blind?" Buffy said, with teeth clenched, not sure if her words were decipherable, and not  
caring, either. "That girl is worried sick about you, Willow, and frankly so am I. If you're going to sit in here  
and ignore that, then go ahead and do that. But when you realize what you're doing, don't come crawling to us,  
because all you'll get was an 'I told you so'."

In a huff, Buffy stalked out of the room, grab her coat and a couple of stakes, and headed to the cemetery.  
_Let Spike show up. I could use an ass to kick._

* * *

After pounding a couple of faces, Buffy was starting to settle down. _Maybe I was too hard on her. But she's  
running into dangerous territory. I don't get it all, but the way Tara is right now, it's something to be worried  
about._

Sensing another vampire, Buffy let her frustration set in again, and got ready for another battle. When she saw  
the figure in the faint moonlight, she relaxed slightly. "Spike."

"Hello, Goldilocks. How's the night treating you so far?" Spike retorted.

"Now that you're here, it's a mix between perfect and crappy. However, I'd rather kill the chit chat and just  
start pounding you, unless you got a better place to be," Buffy said forcefully, hoping to get her point across to  
the thick-sculled vampire.

"Hey, no violence. Just came for the view," Spike responded, putting his hands up. "Still in denial?"

"There's no denial. You're a soulless vampire, I'm a slayer. If it weren't for that chip, I'd certainly be staking  
you this moment, and you could never have feelings for me. The past few weeks have been me ignoring the world and  
trying to cope. I'm done that now." Buffy spelt out.

"Well, what made you change your mind?" Spike asked, seemingly mostly curious, but perhaps more unbelieving.

"Tara left Willow," Buffy said quietly.

"Oh, Red's love lost the fire, huh?" Spike said, mostly unsurprised.

For the second time that night, something in Buffy's brain snapped, and with her arm to Spike's neck, she pushed  
his back to a wall, and spoke once again though clenched teeth.

"She's lost nothing. If anything, it's '_Red_' who's lost it. And if it weren't for you, none of this would have  
happened."

"Hey, soulless chip-brained vampire here. No killing," Spike responded, hands flailing.

Relenting slightly, Buffy let Spike drop, and watched him straighten his jacket. "If you value the lack of a stake  
in your chest at the moment, you'll walk off. I may not have staked you yet, but I will if you don't leave us  
alone," Buffy said, turning to walk off.

"You'll be back, and when you are, I'll be right here waiting," Spike retorted. As he noticed that Buffy didn't  
even flinch, he huffed, and turned around to head back to his crypt.

* * *

Walking up the steps towards Tara's dorm, Buffy could still feel the anger flowing through her veins. _A good  
night's sleep should help. Of course, I'll never get that,_ she thought to herself.

Knocking on the door again, she was again surprised as the voice inside spoke up. "Come in."

Not one to argue an invitation, Buffy walked in. Well, at least Buffy thought it was a walk.

"I know the feeling," came the strained voice again.

Turning towards Tara, Buffy became slightly desperate. "Can I stay here tonight? I don't think I could stand that  
place now," she asked.

Despite welcoming the company, Tara still didn't know if it was a great idea. "What about Dawn?"

"She's at a friend's. She doesn't think she could be around Willow right now, either," Buffy replied.

"You mean s-she's alone r-right now?" Tara replied, seemingly panicking. Buffy somehow managed to miss that sign.

"Oh, I doubt that. Knowing her, she's probably off getting drunk at the Bronze right now," she said with a bitter  
laugh. Upon Tara's glance, Buffy continued. "Long story. Not worth telling."

"I have to find her. God knows what she's doing…" Tara said, starting to get up.

"No!" Buffy screeched, surprising herself. Regaining her composure, she tried to explain. "With any luck, she's  
there sitting at a table alone, contemplating our discussion. We can't give in yet."

The firmness caught Buffy a little off-guard. _I've still got it,_ she mused.

As Tara sat down, she looked up at Buffy uncertainly. "If anything happens…"

"I'll kill myself, and then dig my own grave," Buffy quickly finished firmly. "Now that all that is settled, lets  
get some rest, shall we?"

Relenting, Tara nodded, and slipped into the bed. Picking up a spare sheet and pillow from the closet that Tara  
pointed out, Buffy followed suit, knowing she wouldn't get any rest.

* * *

At 3:00 that morning, Buffy awoke with a start. Not sure where she was, it took a couple of moments before her eyes  
adjusted to what was Tara's dorm room. As everything from the past couple days came back to Buffy her eyes went wide,  
as she remembered what woke her up.

"Crap!" Buffy shouted, a bit louder then she meant. The figure on the bed stirred, and opened her eyes.

"M-morning, Buffy," she moaned. Looking at the clock, she glared at her. "I don't take to waking up this early  
well."

"Well, you won't take this too well, either, then. You know those prophetic dreams I have? Well, I just had one,  
and it doesn't look pretty." Buffy replied nervously.

"S-should we call Xander and Anya?" Tara asked, getting up. Upon the shake of Buffy's head, she thought again.  
"How about Giles. He said we could reach him if we ever needed to…"

"I think this is something we need to handle," Buffy said. "And me digging my own grave? Turns out I might have  
to do that after all."

Not comprehending right away, Tara's eyes narrowed again. "What's the skinny?"

"Well, all I could make out was Willow, a bunch of people disappearing, and the Bronze. Beyond that, anything is  
possible."

Sitting through the next few moments, lost in their thoughts, the pair appeared to have nothing. Then, suddenly  
Tara jumped up and practically ran to the bookshelf, not noticing the attention that she brought to herself.

"What is it?" Buffy's voice seemed to startle her, but Tara kept her composure.

"I remember a spell my mother showed me once. She told me not to use it unless it was absolutely necessary," she  
said, showing Buffy the book. Pointing to the page, she continued. "I know it doesn't look like a good idea, but  
we've tried everything else. And, well, this is an absolutely necessary situation."

Glancing up from the book, Buffy stared wide eyed at Tara. "You can't be serious. Willow would never forgive you.  
And I'd never forgive myself if I let you did it..."

"After the past few days, Willow doesn't have that right anymore. I have to do this, and you know you won't stop  
me," Tara replied stubbornly.

Sighing, Buffy knew she was beat, and decided to try her best to help her fellow blonde. Maybe with the two of  
them, they might be able to get through it. "How do you plan on using it?"

"Well, there was a big crowd that disappeared, right? I think I can use that." Tara said, looking back at the book.

"When?" Was the last question left.

"Tonight," Tara replied, shutting the book.

* * *

_What if they are right, though?_ Willow's brain continued to nag her. Shrugging it off, she continued to walk towards  
her old hangout, the Bronze. _How could this be wrong, though?_

Walking into the crowded place, she made her way to the bar stand, ordering a soda when she couldn't find her ID.

As she finished her drink, she decided to get right down to business.

Making her way up the stairs to the main balcony, Willow got right to work.

* * *

Back in Tara's dorm room, Tara could feel Willow, and got ready to do her own job.

"Wish me luck," she said to Buffy, as she finished the last ingredient of the spell, and braced herself.

"You're going to need it," Buffy responded, still unsure about the idea.

With a wave of her hand, and a single word, Tara disappeared, as Buffy whispered, 'Good luck."

* * *

This is going to be perfect! Willow thought, happily, also waving her hands, as she finished her spell. As she  
expected, all the people in the room disappeared. Noticing out of the corner of her eye that there was still one  
person in the room, she cursed herself, and turned around. The sight before her shocked her to the core.

"Tara?"

Looking up, Willow noticed the slight trickle of blood seeping from her nose, and started to panic.

"Willow?" Tara responded, before collapsing in a heap in the empty room.

Willow just stood, dumbfounded, and growing hysterical. _What have I done?_

Finally gaining some of her bearings, Willow rushed down the stairs, next to her former lover.

"What have I done? What have I done?" Willow continued to ramble to herself. Checking for a pulse, her own  
heart stopped for a second, as she felt nothing. A bloodcurdling scream was all that told Willow that she was still  
alive.

* * *

  
**End of Chapter 1.**   


* * *

_A/N: Oh, God, what a cliffhanger. Next chapter should be out soon._

Sorry about the long delay, but I had gone through a lot of thoughts and this is where it finally led me. My original idea of doing it within 'All The Way' was thwarted by the probable lack of knowledge of the fights by Buffy, and the lack of knowledge towards the magicks and their possessing powers, and it took me a while to finally come up with the day after meeting between Tara and Buffy.

That's about it for now. Thanks for reading!


	2. Fairy Tales

  
_A/N: Well, chapter 2. Should be the final one. I got a large hole to dig out of, though, so wish me luck!_

Hopefully this isn't too bad. Not much really to explain here. There will be little to no spoilage here. The same angst warnings in chapter 1 apply.

Disclaimer: I don't think Joss et al. is dumb enough to waste his time on some lowly creature having fun with his world that he so obviously messed up, so I'm not going to say anything to save me from that. However, because I respect the owners of the site, I'd just like to mention that I got some of my information for this story, from .com/. Thank you guys for your wonderful transcripts, even if the fight descriptions suck! :) For your happiness, there will be absolutely NO songs displayed in this story. I'll now cover my ears while the whole world shouts "Halleluiah!"

As always, a quick legend: _Thoughts appear like this (A bit of Willow)_

* * *

  
**My Other Superpower**   


Chapter 2: Fairy Tales

By: David Armstrong AKA Leafsdude

* * *

As she heard the footsteps, Willow only barely made out the figure. "Buffy," Willow managed, before collapsing in  
her own heap.

Rushing up to the pair, Buffy quickly moved Willow off, and turned her attention to the figure lying next to her.

"I'm so sorry. I-I didn't. Oh, God!" Willow's rambling turned into a small whisper, as she took off.

* * *

"What have I done?" Willow continued to ramble as she wandered the streets. Reaching a park, she collapsed in a  
heap once again, and sobbed uncontrollably. _Why should I go on? I deserve to die._

Thinking back to Tara, she surprised herself as she remembered a conversation they had only a few weeks before.

*Flashback*

"How was your day, sweetie? Any good boys in class?" Tara joked, heading towards the bed.

"Well, my cute boy radar isn't the most accurate, but there was this one guy..." Willow teased, following Tara  
towards the bed.

"How are you holding up?" Tara asked seriously. Ever since Willow's spell to bring Buffy back, she hadn't been  
herself, exactly, and Tara was worried, to say the least.

"I-I've been better, but you know me, one week I'm out and the next I'm ready to kick ass again," Willow replied.

"Remember the room, Willow. There's nothing to hide," Tara responded.

Sighing, Willow looked up to Tara, and gave in. "She said thank you. And for some reason, I didn't feel better.  
I feel like I want to crawl into a grave and die, and I don't know why."

Looking back at Willow, Tara's face grew soft, as her voiced gained a firm tone. "No matter what, don't believe  
that voice. If you died, I'd never be able to continue. Never listen to that voice."

*End flashback*

"N-no. She wouldn't want that. I've already done so much. I can't do anymore." Willow stared at the sky, and  
picked out Tara's 'Big Pineapple'. As she continued to glare at it, Willow shouted, "You hear me? I can't do it  
anymore!"

* * *

Watching Willow leave the Bronze, Buffy shook her head, and turned back to Tara again. "I knew this was a bad  
idea, but would she listen? No," feeling for a pulse, Buffy also found nothing. "Damn it."

Whispering a couple foreign Latin words, Buffy watched as the figure before her began to move again. Repeating  
them a couple more times, she saw the pair of eyes open.

"Did it work?" were the only words that escaped.

"Too well, I think," came Buffy's slightly agitated response.

"W-we have to…" The sentence never got out of Tara as she once again dove into unconsciousness. Buffy already  
knew this would happen, and recalled Tara's warnings of not overdoing the healing spell, so she picked up the  
slightly limp figure, and began to head back to the dorm room.

* * *

Entering the room, Buffy plopped the figure onto the bed. Tara started to come to again, and Buffy hoped she  
was OK.

"Hey there, Buffy," Tara mumbled. "What are you doing here? Come to join the fun?" It was obvious Tara didn't  
realize where she was.

Giving her a couple minutes, Buffy watched as Tara's facial features seemed to contort a few times. Another one of  
the recovery processes after the spell. It would take a couple minutes before Tara would remember everything.

As she saw Tara's face grimace, Buffy knew that it was done.

"Where's Willow?" Tara groaned.

"She...Kinda, um...Ran off," Buffy let out.

"She what?" The shout was still mostly a whisper, as Tara's strength still wasn't high. "Sh-she was supposed to be  
there when I woke up. She wasn't supposed to...God, we've got to find her!"

"We will, but you need to rest. I think it worked, so I think we've gotten through the worst," Buffy reassured her.  
As Tara's face visibly relaxed, Buffy got up to call Xander, just in case.

* * *

The next morning, Buffy watched as Tara stirred again. As she opened her eyes, she squinted as the morning sun hit  
her face.

"Took that warning seriously, I see," Tara mused aloud.

"How're you feeling this morning?" Buffy asked, concerned.

"Like I died for 10 minutes, but I'll recover," Tara moaned.

"Been there, done that," Buffy replied with a smile. Tara quickly returned it.

"Can you feel her?" She asked.

"Yes. I know where she is. Guess that safety net wasn't such a bad idea after all. I-I can also feel her.  
Sh-she's lost..."

"You'll find her, but you can't look like you just got KOed in a 30 second fight. Rest, and then go out tonight.  
Xander's going to keep an eye out for her."

Once again relenting, Tara fell back onto the bed, whispering into the early morning light. "I will always find  
you."

* * *

Willow felt that she was being followed, but didn't care.

It was 3:00 in the afternoon, and she was still wandering the streets aimlessly. She hadn't cast a spell, even  
to protect her skin against the sun, and she was beginning to feel some of the effects of both. Her skin was  
beginning to turn red, and her left hand was twitching every so often.

Of course, she had more pressing issue, such as keeping herself alive, and trying to ignore the increasing pain in  
her chest. As she walked up to a bench, she sat down, and proceeded to drift of into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When Willow woke up, she noticed the lack of sunlight, and found out she had lost track of time. _Doesn't matter_,  
she told herself.

Sitting up, she heard a voice behind a tree.

"Let me take over now. Thanks, for everything." The voice was muffled, and soft, and though Willow couldn't make  
it out, she instantly felt slightly comforted by it.

"No problem. Always here to help. Oh, and smart chicks are still hot," there was no doubting that voice belonged  
to Xander.

Looking over her shoulder, the figure that stepped out caused Willow to gasp again.

"T-Tara?"

"Y-yes, sweetie. It's me. I'm alright," the voice was soft, almost haunting.

"A-are you a ghost? Y-you're a ghost, here to haunt me for all that I've done. I-I deserve it..." Willow's  
rambling was cut short.

"I'm not a ghost, Willow. It's me. I-I'm not dead." Tara tried to reason, but saw only a brick wall in front of  
her attempts.

"But...But I saw you. I cast a spell, and I saw you and..." Willow trailed off, her sobs effectively cutting her  
off.

Deciding only physical contact would reassure Willow; Tara stepped forward and engulfed her. The slight struggles  
were no match for Tara's grip, and she felt Willow relax a little.

Pulling her back to meet her in the eye, Tara decided to try to explain. "Wh-what happened. I didn't mean for it  
to go that far. Buffy was supposed to get there sooner."

"You-you mean you planned it?" Willow cried, stepping back. Tara only nodded.

"How...How could you? How could Buffy? Playing with me like..."

"Need I remind you of your past history," Tara retorted. "And Buffy didn't have much of a choice in the proceedings."

"But-but how?" Willow relented. She was beat, and she knew it.

"An old spell. It was made to use any spell to stop the caster's heart. Buffy had 15 minutes to get to me and heal  
me. I never doubted that she would succeed."

As the tears came again, Willow jumped at Tara, engulfing her into another vice-grip hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so  
sorry," Willow mumbled over and over. Tara's soothing helped, and they spent the rest of the night in a similar  
position, not moving.

* * *

"Isn't that beautiful?" Xander said, dreamily. The smack to the back of his head was expected, but it still hurt.  
"Oww!"

"Hey, you deserved it," Buffy retorted. "It's good to see them like that again. I hope she's learned her lesson."

The two were standing out of view, with a mocha in one hand, enjoying the sunrise just above the pair that were now  
soundly snoozing on the park bench.

"You know, I could get used to this again. Maybe this should become a habit. Well, beyond the Tara dying, and  
Willow almost going insane. Beyond that, it's been a beautiful couple days." Buffy rambled.

"Well, it beats smooches with Spike, right?" Xander said. Noticing his slip, he covered his mouth, then dropping  
his hands, revealing a slight grin.

"Uh. How did you know that?" Buffy said, surprised, and slightly agitated.

"Well, my stalking resume is not limited to wandering Willow," he said with a nervous chuckle.

"Well, that was a short thing. I'm back in the loop, and ready for a real man," Buffy covered. "Say, where's  
Anya? I'd have though she'd want to make sure you don't do anything adultery-like tonight."

"Well, you'd think that, but she's too busy trying to get that marriage thing ready," Xander replied.

"Still a little wigged about that?" Buffy asked knowingly.

"Surprisingly yes, but somehow, seeing Willow and Tara together has put a little water on the fire. I think I'll  
get through it all right." Xander replied honestly.

"Well, how about I make a deal with you. You bail, I use your face as a replacement for Spike, and pound your  
face in, you go through with it, and I spare you of my slayer wrath?" Buffy replied, half joking, half serious.

Looking nervously at Buffy, Xander let his eyes wander, looking for a distraction. "Hey, they're waking up."

* * *

"Oh, God, and I thought dying was tough," Tara groaned, as she woke up in a very awkward position.

"Just don't do it again," Willow said firmly, wrapping her arms tightly around Tara.

"I promise, just as long as you don't go crazy again," Tara relented.

"Then we're all happy again, huh?" Willow grinned slightly. Despite the circumstances, things were still a  
little weird, and it would take a while for both of them to get over it. For now, though, they were content to  
just try and forget.

Staring across the park, Tara squinted as she picked up a pair of eyes that were familiar. _The little spies.  
How dare they!_ Tara thought, smiling.

"I think there's a couple people who want to get their faces slapped," Tara mused, pointing towards the pair that  
was now looking elsewhere nervously in their futile attempt at appearing innocent.

"Well, how about we get over there before our legs permanently refuse to function?" Willow replied.

The pair got up, and walked over to the table just behind the pair. Ordering a couple mochas as well, the witches  
eyed the pair sitting with their backs turned, waiting for a chance to pounce.

"I hear that brick over there is going up for auction. From the looks it's been getting, it'll probably be the  
featured item," Tara finally spoke up, startling the spies.

"Oh, uh. Hi, guys. Lovely morning for a stroll and mocha, wouldn't you say?" Xander replied nervously.

"Yes, Xander," Buffy replied for the pair, looking a little restless. "How are you two holding up?"

"We've been better, but we'll be fine," Willow spoke up. "Thanks." She whispered to Buffy.

"Anytime. Just make sure I don't have to do that again. I don't like having that much pressure on me," Buffy  
whispered back with a nod.

As patches were sown back, and laughs and stories shared, the group felt a renewed bond, and they looked ahead to  
the frightful days ahead, and saw a brighter future.

* * *

"You know, I've always hated sappy endings to stories. I just wish for once that we could see an all out brawl  
end a story, instead of an intense make out scene." Willow mused, sitting in bed as she put the book she had just  
finished back onto her nightstand.

"Well, just as long as you keep that philosophy for stories. I need my late night intense make out scene. And try  
saying that ten times fast," Tara rambled next to her.

"Hey, at least we never had to watch Warren and Andrew make out. Now, I was never one for watching a pair of evil  
villains make out, but if it was them, that's just yuck!"

"Well, you know, they do share a jail cell. And two years without anyone else can cause people to do strange  
things," Tara replied smugly.

"Yikes. You love to torture me, don't you?" Willow said, with a mock-glare.

"I love to do anything to you," Tara replied mischievously.

Willow suddenly grew serious, looking over. "I still don't know what to believe. I felt my heart stop that  
night, and the worst part is, it wasn't the first time. It happened a few weeks before that, but only the sight  
of you cause it to start again. I don't want to do that again."

"As long as you're with me, you'll never do that again. You've changed. It was worth it. If you don't think so,  
then you've got to deal with my resolve face," Tara replied.

With a smile, Willow felt reassured. "Wouldn't want to deal with that."

Hearing a soft murmur at the door, the pair quickly picked up a spare pillow they always kept for such occasions,  
and threw them out the doorway.

"How often do we have to do this? We said, no eavesdropping!" Willow exclaimed, somehow keeping her tone serious  
while laughing.

"If you guys would teach me something, I could keep them locked in their rooms all night," Dawn called from her  
room.

Looking up in horror, Buffy began to back away. "You wouldn't dare."

"Would we, baby?" Willow asked, looking over. Seeing the shrug, Willow decided to play with the slayer a bit.

"We'd do more. We'd teach her how to break a glass, or even one of those expensive plates you always mull over,"  
Willow replied, giving a slight cackle to drive the point home. Dawn's laugh spoiled the mood, though.

"We'll be good," Xander squeaked.

As Xander and Buffy ran off, the pair on the bed were left to contemplate their future, and decided that the best  
life to live was the fairy tale, and though theirs had a few more bumps in the road, the end was still the same:  
happily ever after.

* * *

  
**The End.**   


* * *

_A/N: Well, to be honest, I just couldn't come up with a good paragraph to end it with, so I just stopped before I embarrassed myself too much._

I promise, I'll try not to push the angst bar any higher then I did here in any other story.

That's about it for now. Thanks for reading!


End file.
